


Steven Universe Ship Stories

by horsepowerandlover



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsepowerandlover/pseuds/horsepowerandlover
Summary: Short-ish drabbles about my favorite ships in Steven Universe (also my first fic!)
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 12





	1. Cuties (Pearlmethyst)

(Takes place after change your mind)

After the diamonds left, Steven, Connie, and Greg decided to go on a "humans only" vacation, leaving the crystal gems and their newest members to do as they pleased. Bismuth was slowly but surely catching the newly uncorrupted gems up on what had happened in the past 6,000 years, Lapis and Peridot were exploring their relationship, Garnet went on to help some of the homeworld fusions, Amethyst was taking some time to recover from the recent events, and Pearl had some unfinished business to attend to. ;^) She walked briskly towards the beach house in hopes of finding a certain purple gem.

During her walk, she thought about many things, but mostly how Rose would feel about what Pearl was about to do. This was not the first time Pearl had thought about this; in fact, she thought about it quite often, and until recently the thoughts haunted her. But what had changed her mind? During the brief and recent period on homeworld, Pearl realized how horrible it was to be a pearl under another gem, or just to be a lesser gem in general. 8,000 years ago, Pearl was given to Pink Diamond. She did not live as normal pearls do; for a few thousand years Pearl delt with a... interesting master. Pink was not like the other diamonds, or even like other lower-class gems. Until she was given earth, Pink had no job, no real purpose. Pearl was programmed to help her diamond avoid trouble, unlike Pink's previous pearl, who often got into trouble alongside her diamond. That pearl had done nothing wrong, she was just following her diamonds orders and assisting her when she needed it. However, the other diamonds quickly realized after that pearl was damaged, that Pink Diamond needed... a firmer rein, so to speak. So Pearl was given to Pink, programmed to be calm, collected, and mature. Years went by, gems were made, gems were shattered, colonies were created and destroyed, homeworld had fallen into an era of despair at the alleged shattering of Pink Diamond, and Pearl had lived through it all. And the whole time she was doing what she was made for, even without realizing it, she was serving another gem. When Steven was born, Pearl had no idea who she was supposed to serve, it broke her, she had nowhere to go and nothing to do. But there was one person, one gem, who ever since the day they met had adored Pearl if only she had been able to see it, been able to feel and accept it.

She reached the house and was not surprised when she did not see Amethyst, come to think of it; Pearl hadn't seen Amethyst for a few days; this was not unusual, so Pearl paid no mind to the absence of her teammate. However, Pearl needed to find her; she needed to talk to her. Pearl effortlessly opened the door to her room and immediately headed for the tower she knew led to Amethyst's room. Without hesitation, Pearl slipped through the column of water into Amethyst's room, easily Identified by the musky (but not unpleasant) smell, and dim lighting. She started walking, while the room was not infinite, it was huge, which made for a difficult time whenever something was needed out of Amethyst's room. The past few days Pearl had been planning out what she was going to say, making sure it wasn't "nerdy" or "boring," just sincere and to-the-point. Although she was confident in her planned speech, she still rehearsed it in her head, until she was interrupted by an unsettling sound.

Almost immediately, Pearl made a mad dash for the source of the sound and was disheartened to see Amethyst, a small, courageous, beautiful gem, under a blanket on top of an old mattress, sobbing. Pearl had dealt with situations similar to this, but she was usually in Amethyst's place. She decided to try and approach Amethyst slowly and front the front, as not to scare her and upset her more. Amethyst was not aware Pearl was there until she felt the mattress shift, as soon as she realized she wasn't alone, she tried frantically to wipe away her tears and clean herself up, but it was too late. Pearl had pulled her into a loose hug, resting her face in Amethyst's hair. This act of compassion made Amethyst even more emotional and she just cried; it felt like she cried for hours, finally feeling the weight of all the events that just took place. The trip to homeworld had been a... difficult experience for Amethyst, she was on a new planet, she was put with a bunch of gems she didn't know, she was poofed by the full might of a diamond, and she was possessed, among other things. But one of the experiences that made her sad and angry was when she and Pearl fused; it was wonderful to feel chosen by Pearl, and for a second she felt complete! Until Yellow dirtwad decided to forcefully ruin her, forcefully ruin THEM. She had been so close, she loved Pearl so much, and at that moment she thought that maybe, just maybe, Pearl did too.

Then Ameythst realized what was going on, Pearl was there, hugging her, comforting her; not because she was trying to spit in the face of a diamond, but because she was concerned for her. Amethyst hugged back with all her might, she never wanted to be alone again. She turned her head, causing Pearl to lift hers. They stayed like that for a minute, just looking at each other, it was then that Amethyst decided to show her love for Pearl. She leaned in and planted a kiss on Pearl's gem, not a hungry kiss, just a little peck, to see if it would be accepted.

Pearl inhaled at the kiss, but did not hesitate to accept it, she was so happy. She hugged Amethyst as tight as she could and placed a tender kiss on her lips. They continued to share little kisses until they both fell asleep, content, and excited for what was to come.

(This one is really bad, they get better haha)

HEY GUYSSSSSS!!! I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS! I JUST WANTED TO GIVE A QUICK SHOUTOUT TO MY GOOD FRIEND RAVENNNNN!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU AWESOME PERSONNN


	2. Nuclear Apocalypse AU (Lapidot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where a bomb was dropped and most of the world we know is destroyed.

(mentions of blood and nuclear stuff, just FYI :])

12:01 AM, PACIFIC TIME ZONE

TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 22, 2021

LOG DATE, 53

"...This is Peridot-2F5L CUT-5XG, it has been 53 earth rotations since the devastating bomb was dropped. An estimated total of 96.89% of organic life was destroyed. We, The Crystal Gems, made it out only due to one of our members' ability of foresight. Before the bomb was dropped, we were able to warp to the state known as "Oregon" and find a nuclear bunker made over 50 years ago. We have been hiding in said bunker for almost two months; going out periodically to find sustenance for Steven and Connie, as well as to look for other possible survivors. 

All of us Crystal Gems have been working exceptionally hard, The Garnet's foresight has been a huge advantage lately, as well as Steven and Conni-- err Stevonnie. Stevonnie has been a large help in repairs to the bunker, as they can lift an exceptional amount of weight for their size. Pearl has been assisting me with much of the tech in here (as if I need it!), Amethyst has been helping with just about anything she can; her shapeshifting abilities make her a valuable asset, and Lapis' hydrokinesis has been the most useful of all! She can detect and gather water as a part of Stevonnie's sustenance, fly us out of ever-present danger, and cool machinery down! 

However, one unfortunate (and often gruesome) part of Lapis' power would be the fact of... blood. Due to the fact that blood is 90% water, and there have been MANY casualties due to the bomb; there are always traces of it in the water Lapis uses, sometimes there are very large amounts of it... While this disturbs everyone, it's presence is hardest on Lapis. She has explained it to me before; she feels so guilty about the fact that she is the one unearthing this horrible substance; she believes it should stay where it is, undisturbed, untouched, respected. Sadly, in our current state, we need all the water we can get; she has no choice but to face her guilt. I feel really... bad for her, she shouldn't have to deal with this every day; she's suffered so much already... 

*sigh* 

...Anyway, I have been helping her cope with this in any way possible. One of my favorite ways is that after we have all "retired" for the night I let her sit with me and play with the jar of uncontaminated water I collected before everything went down the drain. It seems to thoroughly relax her, sitting here playing with clean water while I play with her hair; I hate to admit it, but it relaxes me as well. Working with old human tech is very frustrating, evenings with Lapis helps me relieve my stress. I am doing this right now while Lapis is sleeping. Steven has told me she is like a "cat" and that when she falls asleep in my lap, I cannot get up. I do not completely understand what he is talking about, but he's right... I would never disturb or harm my Lapis, especially not now in this fragile time. Lapis, if you ever hear this...

I love you...

but you already know that."

*sigh*

"...This is Peridot-2F5L CUT-5XG end log."

*BRRTZZZ*

*click*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another present <3  
> Happy birthday Spinel!


	3. Confrontation (Lapidot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot comes home to an unsettling sight.

It had been a pretty quiet day in Beach City; Peridot went to visit the shorty squad and they went to Funland for the afternoon into the evening. However, when Peridot got to the barn (Bismuth had helped them build a new one, delightfully similar to the old one) she could immediately tell something was wrong. It was Summer, so, why wasn't Lapis outside? Pumpkin wasn't out either; where did they go? Peridot walked around the fields a few times before, cautiously, making her way to the barn; keeping a lookout for Lapis and Pumpkin while she was walking.

Having not seen either of her companions on the way to the barn, Peridot was beginning to become concerned. She reached the barn and peeked around the corner. The sun was setting, and the early evening rays were peering through the cracks in the roof. While the sight was very aesthetically pleasing, Peridot was very worried about Lapis and Pumpkin. Driven by concern, Peridot stepped inside and made her way over to Lapis' hammock, she was thoroughly surprised when she found it empty. "This is where she normally sleeps..." Peridot thought as she backed away from the hammock. At this point, she was on the verge of a panic attack. She could not lose Lapis again, she would shatter herself if that happened...

As luck would have it, Peridot managed to spot Lapis out of the corner of her eye. Relief washed over her and all concern dissipated, however, the ease was soon interrupted. Lapis was laying on Peridot's old mattress, sleeping. (hopefully)

Pumpkin was not sleeping, however... She was giving concerned whines at her mom, only occasionally mustering a small bark. The whines and barks only stopped when Pumpkin saw Peridot. Instead of barking and running to go greet her, though, Pumpkin slowly walked over to Peridot and tugged on her boot; telling her to go to Lapis's side. Peridot was too worried to ask questions and soon walked over to Lapis. She sat a few feet away as not to wake her just yet.

What Peridot saw was disturbing. Lapis was covered in bruises and scratches, her clothes were torn, her form was covered in dirt and grit, she looked horrible. Peridot was immediately taken aback by her appearance. What in Homeworld happened? Peridot needed to know.

Without thinking, she reached forward to place a hand on Lapis's shoulder. As soon as Peridot's hand made contact, Lapis jumped back, spread her wings, and launched into the air; a look of fright overtaking her features. She stayed a-flight only for a second before her form glitched and she pummeled a good 9-feet to the floor with an unsettling thump. "LAPIS!" Peridot shrieked, hurrying to her side. Lapis tried to stand, but her knees buckled and she fell into Peridot's arms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lapis, shhh you're okay, you're okay sweets..." Peridot set her down on the mattress and sat down in front of her. Lapis looked miserable, her head was down, her hands were in fists, and she had tears streaming down her face. "Lapis..." Peridot began "What happ--" Peridot decided against asked Lapis what was wrong, realizing it could be a possible trigger. "What do you need me to do?" She said after a minute of thought. 

Lapis extended her arms, requesting Peridot to come closer. She had always loved physical affection and now seemed to be no exception. Peridot scooted forward and encased Lapis in her arms, whispering words of reassurance and comfort. Peridot gently rubbed Lapis's back, being mindful of her, thankfully undamaged, gem and injuries. After a while Lapis leaned back and pressed her forehead to Peridot's gem, taking a deep breath and collecting herself. 

A minute or so passed and Lapis was the first to speak. "A-are you ok, Peridot?" Peridot smiled. "Silly, of course, I'm ok, but what about you? You look like someone hit you with the tractor!" This made Lapis crack a small smile "Would you like to tell me what happened? No pressure, I just want to help in any way I can." Lapis froze for a minute, collecting her thoughts, then she began. "I-I went to see Jasper. I tried to talk and apologize, but then she started yelling, an-and throwing things at me. I should have left, but I stayed, and it turned into a fight... I was doing ok, just trying to reason with her, but then she grabbed my wrist and I panicked--" Lapis was starting to cry again, but Peridot hugged her tight. "That sounds horrible sweet pea... you can stop whenever you need to." Lapis was talking very fast, it was clearly something she wanted to avoid conversation about. "It's just us, no rush. I love you~" Peridot kissed the top of Lapis's head in reassurance. Lapis took a few shaky breaths. "I love you too..." She smiled, and leaned back, continuing her story. 

"Jasper- she, slammed me on the ground, an-and stepped on my back, on my gem... I was so scared; everything was happening so fast... All these memories came flooding back to me... My instinct took over and I threw her off, but not before I was cracked... It wasn't bad or anything, but I couldn't fly. I just ran and ran and ran, never looking back... Eventually, I made it to Little Homeworld and was able to warp to the barn and everything was fine, but I was still shaken and exhausted and stuff... That's it, I'm pretty sure you know the rest..." Peridot was crying herself now, why was Jasper such a bitch? "Lapis I- I'm so sorry, come here." She pulled Lapis in for another hug.

Lapis and Peridot were quiet for a while, taking some time to calm down and process the events of the day. It was getting late, and the sun had set completely. Lapis gave a small yawn, putting more weight on Peridot's shoulder. Peridot snickered quietly. "Let's get you cleaned up and into bed princess~," Peridot said, scooting back. "Okayyyyyy" Lapis replied she was much too tired to argue. 

Peridot helped her up and they went to the small pond outside (two girls, chillin' in a hot tub, right next together cause they are gay) They stayed in the pond for a while. Peridot gently washed Lapis's form while they had a relaxing conversation about non-Jasper related things. 

This is exactly where Lapis wanted to be. It was such a wonderful experience to be able to have someone who knows your past, someone who knows you as a person. It is such an amazing thing. Lapis had never understood how great it felt until she and Peridot began to settle down. It fills you with a sense of relief, knowing you have a healthy relationship and that there is always someone there who has your back. 

While both Lapis and Peridot were enjoying their bath, they had classes in the morning. "Hey Lapis, we should probably get to sleep, even though we don't need sleep being gems and-" "Yeah, let's go" Lapis interrupted, smiling. Peridot glared at her, but then giggled and hopped out.

After they dried off, Lapis climbed up to her hammock. "Are you coming Pear?" She said in an almost begging tone. "Only if you want me to... I don't want to make you uncomfortable after... well, today." Peridot said, trying to be vague about the events of the day. "I think I would be uncomfortable if you didn't come up here, silly." Lapis's sweet words made Peridot blush. "Okay! One sec..." Peridot said as she grabbed some scrap metal to fly up to the hammock with.

Once they were settled Lapis felt the urge to say something, "Hey Peridot... thanks for everything. You are so nice and I hope one day I can repay you for that..." Lapis said, trailing off. "Hey, no problem Lapis, I am just so happy you are ok. I love you princess." Peridot gave Lapis a peck on the lips and snuggled in closer. Lapis hugged her tight "I love you to sweets~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again y'all!  
> This was really fun to write!


	4. Once in a Lifetime (Pearlmethyst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {THIS FIC IS CONTINUED IN A SEPARATE WORK}

(A/N: major character death, have fun!)

The only thing that could be heard was a single, excruciatingly long scream, an empty, sorrowful sound. She sat there and cried for what felt like hours, and no one came to her aid, she was alone. That knowledge, however, was the least of Pearl’s sorrows; because in her hands were the shards of her lover.  
Amethyst.  
She was gone; never to come back; not even the most powerful gem in the entire galaxy could reverse the damage done. No one would ever see her sweet face again, no one would ever hear her sweet words or her loveable giggle, no one would ever matter as much to Pearl as Amethyst did. Earth was once again a battlefield. A deathtrap. Pearl knew at the beginning that they wouldn’t win, they were easily outnumbered, even after months of fighting.  
She knew that they would lose, but she never expected this. No matter how much she didn’t want to accept it, it was true; the evidence was right in front of her. Hundred of tiny violet shards filled in the battle-worn crevices of Pearl’s hands. Shards that were thousands of years old, but so young at the same time... Memories flooded Pearl’s mind, memories of the first day they met, the first time they fused, and, the most painful, their first kiss. The first time they kissed it was gentle, long, and passionate; each gem silently rejoiced at the knowledge that the other loved them back with the same amount of force.  
That was only three years ago. Three years out of the thousands they had loved each other. Thousands of more years they could have spent together. Thousands of more memories that could have been created.  
“...Pearl.” She slowly looked up at the familiar voice, it was Garnet, “Pearl... may I see?” She questioned, not looking forward to what Pearl was going to show her, but she needed confirmation. Was her friend truly gone?  
Pearl hesitated but soon unfurled her hands. Garnet couldn’t help the tears that streaked down her face at the sight. So many memories were blending together into a storm of emotions, but she didn’t unfuse. She had to stay strong for Pearl.  
“Garnet... did you know?” Pearl asked in a hoarse whisper. Garnet took a sharp breath.  
“No... I-I didn’t even see this as a possibility.” She paused,  
“I’m so sorry... we will find who did this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading! This was for a class, so that's why it's so short haha  
> CONTINUED IN A SEPARATE WORK

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
